Update 0.6.1.5
Oct 12, 2015 Alpha: More Content, less memory consumption Hey folks! Another update is live, mainly doing some performance changes, especially reducing the memory consumption of the game. This should solve the "out of memory issues" some people are experiencing. We also lowered the grass around plants, this should make it easier to find smaller plants like potatos, or strawberries. Apart from that, saplings from trees are also easier to spot now. This update also introduces a new animal, a chicken, and of course you can get meat from it. By the way, you no longer have to kill sheeps to get wool, but can just shear them. Last but not least there are some new decoration objects, like plant pots, as many people requested it. Speaking of objects: You can now pickup most objects directly by holding your interaction key, so no more waste of resources when misplacing furniture for example. Expect another small update within the next days. Since this is more an "experimental" update (concerning some technical changes), please let us know if you still run into performance or memory issues. Changelog: * New New animal: chicken (you can also get meat from it) * New New objects (decoration): seven different plant pots (plus variations), huntingtrophy (Antler), Huntingtrophy (Head) * New You can shear sheeps now to get wool from them * New Ability to pickup most objects (e.g furniture) by holding the interaction key * New You can get antlers from moose now (used to craft a hunting trophy) * Change Reduced memory consumption of the game * Change Saplings after cutting a tree are now much easier to spot in the grass (as long as "grass masking" is enabled in settings) * Change Reduced grass height around plants, this should make it *slightly* easier to find smaller plants * Change Changed recipe for compass and clock, now craftable at workbench * Change Removed slot numerations in chests * Change Game starts faster now * Change Did minor modifications to terrain generation * Change Increased amount of saplings you can get from a tree * Change Increased visibility of aluminum and silver ore * Bugfix Fixed audio issues in multiplayer * Bugfix Tree logs no longer get "pushed away" when removing a stump * Bugfix Fixed wrong spawn of potatoes, strawberries, lettuce and broccoli plants * Bugfix Fixed game crash when "Worlds" folder contains invalid files/filenames * Bugfix Fixed wrong lightcolors of lamp1 * Bugfix Fixed some minor typos * Bugfix Fixed crash in some situations when aborting world loading procedure * Bugfix Animals no longer get stuck on ferns and other small plants * Bugfix Fixed issue which prevented you from using your tools in creative mode * Bugfix Fixed audio output device not being set correctly when starting the game * Bugfix Fixed issues when splitting stacks of objects or construction elementsBugfix 2015-10-13: * Bugfix Fixed issues on MacOS * Bugfix Fixed problem with "ghost trees" when returning to main menu and loading a world again Category:Software History